It All Comes To Those Who Wait
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: Jeff's been wanting her for forever it seems. But the only snag is that she's his brothers girlfriend. My first JeffLita story I hope you all enjoy.


**Disclaimer : **I own nothing. Oh except this cool, new laptop!

**A/N: **Ok Dudes ans Dudettes, this is my first Jeff/Lita story, so be kind. If it's ok, good, excellent or if it blows your mind let me know, with that being said, if it's bad, crap dismal and utter rubbish let me know that too. Then I can get better. This is for Kasey, glad you liked it Chica!

* * *

**It All Comes To Those Who Wait.**

He lay there, silently just watching her. What he wouldn't do to just walk up to her, spin her around into his arms and bring their lips together. She was his perfection. Everything his heart craved. But she was his brothers girl. Jeff sighed, he didn't know when it happened, but it had. He had fallen in love with Lita.

"Earth to Jeff! Is there anyone in? Lita's voice full of laughter, pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinkin' 'bout somethin'." He replied, with a smile.

"Did it hurt Jeffy? I know you don't use it all that often, so it must have been a little sore right?" Lita joked with him playfully.

"Yeah, but it won't be as sore as when my hand smacks off the back of your ass, girlie!" Jeff teased back.

"Oh kinky!"

"Only with you sweetie, you're the only one that has my heart," he told her truthfully.

"And you for me, to Jeff." Lita joked back.

Would she ever hear the truth in his voice? Would it click in her brain and then she would know that every time he said anything like that, it wouldn't be a lie. That he was telling her the God's honest truth?

"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked her changing the subject.

"I don't know somewhere, I guess." She dismissed offhandedly.

"Somewhere?" he asked with a frown. "What's up? Did you guys have a fight?"

"No not really. It's just as of late, we haven't really been spending all that time with each other. And I _know_ I should be upset or worried about it but, that's the thing Jeff, I couldn't care less." Lita told him honestly.

"Do you wanna break up with him?"

"I know people would tell me to try and fight for what we have, that it'll be worth it in the end. And maybe it would, but...I don't love him anymore, and I don't think he loves me any more."

Jeff had to bite his lip, to the point where it started to hurt. He had wished for this for so long. Yeah sure, wishing that your brother relationship would break up, was a bad thing. But right at this moment he really couldn't care. Lita was gonna be free again, and _maybe_ he stood a chance.

"Whatever's best for you, Lita." He told her.

"Jeff don't try and talk me," she stopped. "You're not gonna talk me into giving him another chance?"

Yeah like that was gonna happen! So he could sit around and watch them act like they were _in love_ again. The first time had be bad enough, and he'd be damned if he was gonna help let that happen again.

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"Of course not, it's the last thing I want you to do! You know sometimes I think I chose the wrong brother." She told him.

That last sentence cause Jeff to sit up straight. The wrong _brother_? He had been a consideration?

"Jeff, are you ok?"

"Wrong brother?" he asked.

"What?" Lita asked in confusion.

"Wrong brother?" Jeff repeated. "You chose the wrong brother? What do you mean by that?"

"It nothing Jeff." She told him.

"No! It's _something_! Tell me, please!" he almost begged.

"It's just back then, I kinda had a thing for you. And I always wondered what would have happened if you were the one that kissed me in the ring instead of Matt. Would it be different from what's happening with Matt just now, or would the same thing be happening?" Lita explained.

"Believe me, if I was with you now, there'd be no way in _hell _that I would let you go." Jeff started. "Lita look at you, my brother's crazy if he doesn't wanna be with you! But then again, Matt's always been the lucky one, he always gets what I want. Maybe that's the way it's meant to be."

"What do you mean '_He always gets what I want_.' Did you want me then Jeff?" she asked him.

"No, I didn't want you then Lita, I want you _now_, I have for Lord knows how long." he told her, making her gasp in surprise. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I shouldn't have said anything." He apologised, while standing up, heading for the door. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you around." As he was about to take another step towards the door, he felt Lita grab hold of his arm. "Lita..."

"Jeff, just...shut up," Lita told him as she made him turn to face her. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but be stunned by the way she looked, she always made his heart stop. She wasn't running away in disgust so that was a plus. His eyes widened as she smiled at him, and started to lean into to him. _Holy Crap, is she gonna...she is! _He had also dreamed about this, more times than he had dreamed about her and Matt breaking up. The next thing he knew her lips were on his, and it was heaven. Nothing but heaven. Her lips pushed harder into his deepening the kiss, and he gladly accepted it. His arms, reached up and encircled her back, pulling her into him. She fitted against him perfectly. His hands roamed her back, taking her all in, just in case she realised what she was doing, and stopped it point blank. In all his wildest dreams, this was no where near what he had expected. It was better. A lustful moan escaped into the otherwise silent room, whether it had been him or Lita, he couldn't say. He was to far gone to think coherently. The next thing he knew, was that Lita's tongue was running across his bottom lip, demanding entrance and when he did, he knew he was the one who moaned that time. The feeling of there tongues duelling against each other, had his senses going haywire. Gaining some sort of bearings, Jeff pulled her into him further and lifted her up. Still kissing he guided them over to the sofa he had been laying on moments before. His knees hit the side the sofa, and they were falling. They landed with a groan, breaking apart they just looked at each other, taking in lungfuls of air. Jeff smirked at her, as he leaned down and started kissing Lita's neck,

"Jeff!" She gasped.

He just lay there, silently watching her again. This time with a smile on his face. They had somehow managed to make it to the bed and things had progressed from there. All that covered Lita was the bedsheet and he couldn't help but think she looked angelic. Her red hair was a contrast to the white pillowcase it covered. Reaching out Jeff gently brushed away a piece of stray hair that had fallen, covering her face sometime during the night. He didn't regret it one little bit. She may still be with his brother, but that was gonna change soon, he wasn't gonna let her slip away, not now that he had her. Looking at her once more, he noticed she was awake. Her eyes bore nto him.

"Hey there," he whispered.

"Hi," she whispered back, with a smile. Moving over a bit, she rested her head on top oh his chest. Looking around the room, she looked out the window. "Night, huh? When did that happen?" she question.

"I think after the sun went down."

"Was the after the second time, or third?" Lita asked, causing Jeff to laugh.

"Oh, baby you're asking the wrong person. I can't tell you the difference between right or wrong right now. Do you regret any of this?" He asked her.

"To be honest?" she asked him. He nodded. "Not one little bit. Only thing I would change would change would be you kissing me when Matt was told to. Because then I wouldn't feel guilty for being in love with his brother." She told him with a smile.

"You're in love with me?" Jeff asked her stupefied, he never expected her to say that.

"Jeff I'm sorry, that was too soon wasn't it? Don't freak out..." she managed to get out before his lips crashed onto hers, kissing her like she had done hours before.

"What makes you think that I'm not feeling the same about you? That this something more than just sex?" he questioned.

"Do you?"

"Yeah Lita, I love you. I have for so long right now. I don't know when I did, but I know it's because you're amazing, you're beautiful and everything I want in my life." Jeff explained. "You are _my_ perfection."

**The End.**


End file.
